He Comes Apart
by Master-Roku
Summary: Soooo...Naughty stuff...I wrote this beacause despite thorough searching, I couldn't find someone making good use of buggy's power in a romance. ;) Buggy's crew finds a girl lost at sea. Though she comes across as a sweet, quiet little thing, she proves to be almost too much for the clown captain when Buggy finds one half of him locked in a room with her...at her mercy.


**Warning: The content is explicit. Don't like, don't read. Do like, leave review, please.**  
He Comes Apart 

Captain Buggy and his crew had been unsure of what to do with the woman they fished out of the sea so many weeks ago. She'd been found in a sinking lifeboat, covered with a tarp to shield her from the sun, starved, and dehydrated. Her skin had been dry, cracked, and scorched from the days she's spent at sea all alone. At first, she refused to speak, and tried to refuse any aid offered.  
Buggy had been annoyed with this behavior, almost wanting to chuck her right back in the water, but he was not so heartless as his title said. After a little tender care from Alvida the girl had gotten back to looking less like a dried out zombie and more like a rather cute human being. Her hair was a silky, straight brown that almost looked black at first. Her eyes were a blue like the ocean on a clear day and they sparkled much like the waves did in the sunset. This made her at least likable enough to keep around to watch her grow attached to the crew, and vice versa.  
Soon enough she had somehow made a rather cuddly connection with Richie, the lion of the crew in the time it took her to begin speaking again. After seeing this, the rest of the crew had just naturally drawn to her. Buggy watched all this from the background, allowing the girl to eat with them and have fun with them, and watching as she drew herself closer and closer to him.  
Buggy first acknowledged her face to face when she was sitting beside his chair, or throne as he liked to think of it, and he caught her staring at him. She had done this for days. She would sit on a pillow on the floor beside his chair and watch him. Lately she had taken to resting her chin on the arm of the chair, sometimes daring to rest it on his wrist, not that it stopped him from moving when he wanted to. Buggy wouldn't dare admit it aloud, but he never said anything to her because he'd actually come to think that she was cute. In a way having her by his side was like having an adorable pet. It was still a little unsettling that she just stared, though. One day Buggy finally got sick of wondering just what the whole thing was all about and decided to ask.

"Just what the heck are you staring at?!" he demanded of her, leaning down to grab the top of her head.

The girl didn't so much as flinch at his touch. She only looked up at him, a slight smile on her lips. She reached up at pointed at his nose. The crew's fear and apprehension practically made the air around them stand still. Buggy's face twisted into a grimace of annoyance.

"You're staring at my nose?" he demanded, pulling her closer to his face.

"Yeah, I was wondering if it was real," she nodded.

"Well, _of course_ it's real!" he snapped.

What she did next was enough to terrify the crew. Even Alvida looked over in concern when a giggle rose into a small laugh. Buggy's veins were about to pop out of his forehead in anger.

"Y-You think...it's funny?" his voice was gravelly and icy.

"I think it's cute," she smiled brightly, her hand going to cup his cheek.

Buggy began yelling before her words registered, "IT IS NOT CU-Cute...? D-did you just say...?"

She giggled again, nodding. The whole crew made a noise of awe and mirth. No one had called the captain cute before.

"It suits your face," she said, giving his nose a slight poke, "You wouldn't look right without it."

Buggy's cheeks turned as red as his nose in a blush. He looked at her in disbelief and embarrassment. Why would she say something like that in front of everyone? He smacked her hand away lightly and crossed his arms, sitting back in his throne.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he scoffed.

The girl at his feet rested her head on his knee, turning to watch the crew resume their day. Buggy tensed for a moment but relaxed and allowed himself a secret smug smile.

Two days later his first mate brought something to his attention that made him feel like a fool. No one had yet learned this girl's name. Anyone who wanted her attention for something had simply addressed her face to face or by pulling her along with them to do or see whatever it was they wanted. She'd never wanted to give her name when they'd found her, and after the weeks that had passed, no one had pushed her further to get it.

Buggy stopped her when she was on her way to eat that day, grabbing her and pulling her to his side by the back of her shirt. She looked down at him, confused.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"My name? It's Rina," she smiled.

Buggy blushed for a reason he couldn't understand and released her.

That night Buggy had stayed up late talking with the crew. On his way to bed he bumped into Rina in the dark. He nearly scolded her before realizing who it was. Rina rubbed her eyes and looked up at him in the dim light.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I had to pee," she yawned, "How come you're up?"

"Meeting just ended," he said.

After a long and awkward pause he looked at her, blushing a little. He was glad for the cover of the dark. She waited for him to speak, sensing something was on his mind. When he didn't speak she turned to go back to bed. Buggy stopped her, grabbing the ponytail that hung off her head.

"Something wrong, Captain?" she turned back to him.

He still had a slight grip on her hair when he asked, "Do you really think I'm cute?"

She smiled and hugged him, making his whole body go rigid. He patted her back and stared down at her.

"Of course I think you're cute. You're a handsome man, and your nose just adds to that. I couldn't see you without it, knowing you now," she said.

Buggy shivered as her hand caressed his cheek. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away, releasing her hair.

"Go to bed, you," he said.

She nodded and did as he told her. Buggy was practically glowing in the dark by the time the door to her room was closed.

After another week Buggy had become rather possessive of Rina. He wanted her at his side at all times and made a point of letting her use his legs or arms as headrests. The crew noticed, but no one bothered to open their mouths for fear of going overboard or worse. They found it especially amusing when Rina would steal away Buggy's hat and untie his hair to play with it and style it. Buggy didn't mind in the least. Her ministrations were soothing and sent tingles down his spine. He found himself fighting off a nosebleed once when she hugged his head to her chest.

It wasn't long after the latter ordeal that Rina showed him her truly playful side. She stealthily sneaked her way over to him when he'd dozed off and stole his favorite knife from his hip. By the time he noticed what she was up to she was running below deck with it. He gave chase, yelling at her to give it back.

Rina laughed and ran, "Come get it!"

"RINA! You give that back, _right now_!" Buggy chased her down a hallway.

The girl was surprisingly fast and maneuverable. She darted around corners and was able to avoid him even when he split his body apart. Buggy's upper half went to one end of the hall while his legs and feet went to the other end to try to block her in. She stood outside the door to his room, laughing. His feet ran after her, since they were closest, but before Buggy could trip her, she had locked his lower body in his own room with her.

He flew to the door and pounded on it, yanking the handle. Rina laughed at him from the other side. She tackled his legs, pinning them beneath hers.

"HEY! YOU LET ME IN THIS _INSTANT_! GIVE ME MY KNIFE BACK. AND MY LEGS!" Buggy yelled, blushing from the close contact his lower half was in with her.

Rina grinned at the door. She cuddled her face on his thigh, making both halves of his body shake and freeze. Buggy was beet red on the other side of the door. His pounding had ceased along with his yelling.

"Looks like I got pretty lucky..." Rina said in a low voice that sent shivers up his spine.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?!" he asked from the other side, his voice coming out squeaky and high pitched.

Rina rubbed his legs, sighing softly, "Hmmm, I've always wondered..."

Buggy panicked as he felt his legs being moved. He yelped in shock when he felt her hands on his ass, giving firm, slow squeezes. Rina smiled to herself.

"Nice...very nice...firm..." she said.

"R-R-Rina! Y-You get your hands off that!" he shuddered.

Rina had no intention of obeying him. She flipped his legs again, sitting on his thighs. He seemed to have forgotten that he could separate his parts at will, which would have been the most effective way to stop her. She grinned at this fact and reached down to remove his odd footwear. Buggy began pulling on the door again, fearing the worst, or so he thought. Once his toes were exposed, he did not receive the tickling he expected. Rather, Rina turned around to tug at the sash belt he wore. Buggy began panicking again, yanking on the door handle.

"D-D-D-D-D-DON'T YOU DARE!" he cried.

"How can I resist?" she purred.

She untied the sash and pulled it away slowly, making sure he could feel her doing so. Buggy began to quake in fear and apprehension. He was at her mercy for the moment and he didn't like it in the least. Rina was enjoying herself almost too much. Once the sash was gone she dipped her fingers into his soft pants and traced along his hips. Her soft fingers felt his smooth skin. Each time he quivered or twitched her grin got wider. Buggy was trying to yell at her outside the door, but his torso sunk to the floor as his resolve began crumbling. Despite the situation, and his previous anger at her, this felt good. He shivered, clutching the doorknob for support. His body was beginning to react to her touches. A tiny kiss on his now exposed hip just about killed him.

"Rina...You...d-devil! Don't-Aaaaahhhhh!" he went from speaking to moaning, a trickle of blood running out of his nose.

Rina had given him and open mouthed kiss on his hip bone, using her hot tongue on his skin. She hummed softly and suckled the crease of his hip. Her hands pulled his pants down little by little until they just barely kept his manhood from sight. Her lips began to travel all over the newly exposed skin, leaving tiny love bites and trails of saliva where her tongue laved him.

Buggy was going crazy outside the door. He shook, leaning on the door, no longer able to comprehend what was going on. He was being teased, and he hated that she had control over him, especially _that_ half of him. Yet, at the same time, he didn't want to do a damn thing about it.

Rina smiled softly and pulled his pants down to his knees. He was fully exposed to her hungry eyes. Buggy gasped and choked on whatever it was he was trying to say. She moved off of him just long enough to rid him of his pants completely. He trembled violently trying the doorknob again. It was no use.

"I'm impressed," Rina crooned.

She ran her hands up and down his thighs slowly. Her thumbs made small circles, dipping into the creases of his thighs. Buggy's legs shook when she got close in to his groin. His length had gone from semi hard to rock hard in seconds. Veins pulsed as he twitched, now in great need. Buggy began panting and moaning softly. He prayed that no one would come into the hall and catch him in such a state.

"What...are you d-doing...to m-m-me?" he stuttered, clawing the door.

"I'd say pretty much whatever I want," Rina chuckled.

She parted his legs, still holding them with her hands to ensure he wouldn't get away. She dipped her head down to replace her thumbs in the creases of his thighs with her tongue. Buggy's cock twitched as electric tingles shot all through him. He gasped harshly and groaned loudly when she suckled a soft spot only an inch from his sack. Rina hummed to send vibrations into his skin. Buggy reacted with a harsh jerk and a strangled cry. She looked at the door as she began massaging her fingertips in toward the base of his cock.

"R-iiiiinaa!" he gasped.

He didn't want this, no wait-FUCK-he _did_! He wanted to feel her touch, her lips, her tongue. He wanted her to take him into her mouth and suck him dry. He wanted more than anything to have the rest of himself on the other side of that door so he could truly enjoy this. Buggy wanted to kiss her and pound into her. He wanted moans, screams, her wet heat on him. He wanted so much and damn it, she was not giving it to him!

Rina took note of his reactions. She herself was becoming heated and wet. Having control over him in this way was quite a turn on. She kissed her way up his throbbing erection to the tip. Once her lips had pressed down over the slit her tongue came out to greet him in a way Buggy was never to forget. Buggy's vision went blurry as she licked the head of his cock like it was the world's tastiest lollipop. He gasped and wheezed when the tip of her tongue found a sensitive spot of nerves under the head and swirled and pressed on it hard. She hummed softly on him, pressing the tip of her tongue down the middle of his cock as she lowered her head and flattening it as she sucked hard on the way back up. He was already beginning to leak precum from the attack on his flesh. Rina earned herself a soft cry of pleasured agony when she swirled her tongue around the head before going back down. She began a slow pace, bobbing her head and never stopping her tongue from doing everything that drew out moans and whimpers from her captain on the other side of the door.

Buggy panted, nearly crushing the doorknob in his fist. He pressed his face on the door, beginning to sweat as his chest heaved. He'd never known he could have something that felt _that _good. Then again, despite being a pirate captain, he hadn't actually had very much time to get himself a woman, even as a one night thing. This was partially due to him being a clown.

"Rina..." he breathed, "Rina...I'm warning you...If you keep that up..!"

Rina was unable to hear him between the softness of his voice and her own humming. The throbbing she felt against her tongue acted as her warning flag. She pulled her mouth away from him very slowly, keeping his orgasm at bay. This time she heard the pitiful whine from the door. She grinned and got lower, pulling his legs up over her shoulders. She kissed his thighs all over, trailing back and forth, up and down. Buggy groaned from the teasing and the need he had to cum. He was about to begin his attack on the door again when Rina cupped his sack, pulling it upwards slightly as she carefully kneaded it. He stopped his fist from hitting the door and instead clawed marks down it.

Rina bent her head to lick the soft skin of his balls experimentally. The tensing of his legs was a good enough sign for her that he liked it. She licked along the seam and back down. Buggy resumed panting, twitching under her tongue. She smiled before sucking his balls into her mouth. Her tongue was gentle on him, pulling and pressing all around to find what felt best to him. Every time she found a particularly sensitive spot his legs would jump slightly and squeeze around her shoulders.

When she could feel him becoming close again Rina released him from her mouth, earning another frustrated moan. She nuzzled into his hip as her hands slipped to the back of his thighs. There, her fingers massaged small circles like before. She avoided his manhood with her mouth, just nipping his leg now and watching him pulse and throb. Buggy was just about in tears in the hallway, wanting so very desperately to be let in. He'd have settled for just being able to watch her at this point.

Rina finally moved her mouth back down toward his goods, but Buggy tensed out of apprehension again when her tongue traveled below his sack, to the soft spot behind it. She lingered there only long enough to excite him more and began to move further back. Buggy's eyes widened when she reached her target. He had never dreamed of being touched, let alone licked, _there_! Rina was tracing her tongue in slow circles around his puckered and now very tense entrance. Her tongue wet him and pressed on him, teasing in a way he couldn't understand. Despite the fact that he knew he should have felt disgusted, it felt good. Really good, in fact. Buggy shook, still tense and trying to figure out what to do. Rina already knew what she was going to do.

When Buggy felt the telltale probing of fingers in the sensitive and virgin place he inhaled sharply and cried out.

"HEY! G-G-Get your finger out of-STOOOOOPPP!" he yelped.

Rina held his legs down as he began to thrash slightly, still a bit weak from what she'd already done. Buggy's pleas were silenced as she took him into her mouth again. Her forefinger pressed into him to the first knuckle and she paused, sucking him hard and humming to ensure a balance of feeling. He shook, trying to decide how he felt about this. He groaned a little, finding the intrusion awkward, and slightly painful. It wasn't until he relaxed, panting again as her mouth worked on him, that he found there wasn't any more pain. Rina used this moment to press in further, keeping her finger from touching that special spot inside him that she knew would surely set him off. Buggy began to tense again, but relaxed when she flicked her tongue on the slit and then under to the spot of nerves beneath the head of his cock. He whined as she removed her mouth to lick along the veins that were bulging from beneath his hot skin.

"Oooohhh...Hhn! R-Rina...What are...you doing...to me?" Buggy gasped out.

Rina responded by giving a low moan around the head of his cock. She began to move her finger slowly, allowing him time to get used to the feeling. He relaxed around her as it began to feel good. He was becoming close to climax again and she knew it. She pressed up towards his belly button, feeling for the sensitive prostate inside. Buggy was nearly undone just from that one little touch. He couldn't believe it.

"Rina! Rina, I'm gonna-"

Rina removed her mouth from his length. She put her free hand over the tip, curling her fingers over it and she massaged it, each finger acting as a bump to induce pleasure. He cried out in ecstasy when she pressed on his prostate. Her finger made hard, fast circles on it, driving him into a sweet oblivion. Buggy had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep his cries and moans from carrying right up to the crew. When he finally stopped cumming, Rina removed her hands from him to wipe them on a towel he had lying around.

Outside the door, Buggy collapsed on the ground. The doorknob had been just about crushed, dented from the force of his grip. He panted harshly and the two halves of his body came down slowly from the unthinkable high Rina had given him.

Buggy looked up when the door opened. He'd been pressed on it and moved slightly when it was pulled away. Rina bent down to lift him up in her arms with a smile. She held him under his arms in a hug. Buggy was too tired and pacified by his face being pressed to her breasts to say anything. Rina set him down with the other half of his body. He put himself back together, hardly aware that she hadn't given him back his pants. She pulled him to sit with her on his bed after she'd locked the door again.

Buggy blinked at her, "What are you planning now?"  
"You didn't think we were all done, did you?" she smiled sweetly, "I can't let you get away without knowing how that beautiful dick of yours feels inside of me."

Buggy's jaw hit the floor at her very forward statement. Surely this was not the same girl he'd gotten to know! Yet here she was...Teasing him and playing with him...

"Y-You think you can just tell me what to-"

He was really getting tired of being cut off mid sentence, but damn were her lips soft. Rina kissed him hotly while her hands made short work of the rest of his clothes. Her lips were only parted with his long enough for her to get his shirt off. Buggy didn't care anymore what she did, so long as she kept on doing it. His own hands reached for her top which she allowed him to remove. She took her bra off herself, revealing a pair of breasts that made his eyes boggle. They were perfect, firm, perky, with cute, just the right size, tan nipples. Her torso was lean and looked strong, like that of an acrobat. Buggy couldn't wait to see what the rest of her looked like. His wait was very short, luckily for him. Rina stood up and removed her pants slowly, giving her captain a show. Her ass was just as perfect as her breasts. Firm, round and not too big, while being perfect for grabbing. Her legs were long and looked strong, but curved nicely.

"Would you like to do the honors...Captain?" she purred in his ear.

Buggy gulped when his hands were placed on her hips. She put the waistband of her panties over his thumbs. He trembled slightly with the excitement of the treasure he was about to unveil. Slowly he pulled the little remaining garment away from her body and his eyes beheld a sight that made his heart pound and his eyes water in joy. How could someone have thrown a perfect specimen like this into the water to die?! She was smooth, hairless, flawless. Buggy's heart just about stopped when she set one foot up on the bed, spreading her sweet lower lips with her fingers to show him the soft, moist pink they concealed.

It was Rina's turn to gasp when Buggy grabbed her ass and pulled her forward so that his tongue could taste the sweet juices that her body offered. She clutched his hair, removing the ponytail he kept it in. Buggy didn't care. His tongue was exploring her folds, teasing over the swollen nub that caused her to moan for him. Every tiny reaction he got from her made his cock throb again. Rina clawed his head when his tongue dipped into her body, giving her a small jolt of pleasure. The heat was incredible between her sex and his wet muscle.

"C-Captain...You...should stop..." she warned, feeling her body begin to react.

Buggy looked up at her flushed face, "What? Why?!"  
Being asked to stop now was frustrating and confusing. Rina got down to straddle his lap.

"Because I don;' want to cum without you...I can usually only go once...I want you inside me," she said seductively.

Buggy gulped and nodded. Rina nudged him with her knee to move into the middle of the bed where she leaned down over him to kiss him. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue when it came into her mouth, but she didn't care. She suckled his tongue softly, eliciting a sweet moan. His hands roamed her heated skin, feeling every curve, every sensitive spot. A tweak of her nipple gave him a gasp, and a rub of her thighs a moan. Buggy broke their kiss to breathe and rolled them over. She blushed, looking up at him. Her legs wrapped around his hips, beckoning him to her.

"Please, Captain...?" she breathed, brushing her lips on his again.

Buggy groaned. His lips smashed against hers in a bruising kiss just before he pressed the tip of his length to her wet entrance. Rina nipped at his lip, pressing against him. Buggy complied with her wishes, pressing into her slowly. The heat of her body scorched him and the tightness was nearly painful. He shook and moaned loudly. What she'd been doing to him before was barely comparable to this. He thrusted in and out slowly until he was buried to the hilt. Rina moaned for him, not bothering to hold back in the security of his room. Their bodies were as close as possible. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck. Buggy put on arm under her back and supported himself with the other. Perfection. Comfort. Pleasure. It was all theirs.

"Ah...you feel even bigger than you look," she breathed in his ear.

Buggy shivered, "You're so god damn tight..."

Rina chuckled. She nipped his ear gently. He groaned and bucked slightly at the electric sensation it gave him. Rina began testing his neck, finding that he was actually very sensitive all over it. The soft spots behind his ear and in the crook of his neck and shoulder were the best places to leave a kiss or a love bite. Buggy whined and moaned at each touch and nip. He began to thrust into her slowly, trembling with pleasure. Her body was tight, but so accepting of him. He was sure she intentionally clenched around him when he backed out. A glance down told him he was right. The sweet, playful, quiet girl the crew knew was a different person than this seductress beneath him. Her confident grin and expert movements would never be anything you could have guessed from her. As far as surprises went, this had to be the very best one that Buggy had ever gotten.

A buck upwards from Rina prompted the clown captain to move faster. Rina's hips began moving in time with his, rolling against him and thrusting up when he came down. She panted softly, needing more and more. Their pace became faster and harder over time until they were going so hard that the bed creaked in distress and slammed against the wall. Rina's moans went higher, more desperate. Buggy was barely able to moan from lack of breath. He gasped raggedly, feeling the knot coiling in his lower belly, threatening to snap any moment. Each thrust into her was bliss. Rina felt the same knot tightening in her. The fire that fueled her threatened to burn them both alive.

"B-Buggy...I'm...I'm close! I'm gonna..." she whined.

"Y-Yeah...Me too!" he ground out, angling to hit the sweet spot within her.

Rina's eyes went wide and her mouth opened in a silent cry. She bucked harder on him. Their combined movements were perfect for them both. He hit her spot inside, and the angle pulled and rubbed him in an immensely pleasurable way. It didn't take long for Rina to finally snap. Her back arched almost painfully as her orgasm rocked her body hard. She saw spots, then blackness as her whole body numbed and tingled. She gave a great cry of ecstasy, throwing her head back and clutching buggy for dear life. Her body clenched around him rapid fire, milking his cock for all it was worth. Buggy gave a short cry of his own. He saw stars and clutched her against him tightly as he spilled another large load deep into her body. He was unsure of how his body even had that much left to give. It didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that he not lose control of his trembling arms and crush her under him.

It took a long time, though neither knew how long, for them to come down from their highs and finally move enough to kiss again. Rina whimpered against his lips. Her whole body felt like mush. Buggy looked down at her, eyes half lidded and glazed. He began to pull away from her, but her legs stopped him. He blinked in confusion. She kissed his nose with s tiny smile.

"Don't move...please...Not just yet. I want to keep you close to me," she whispered.

A light blush stained her cheeks. Buggy couldn't believe her. There she was again, the sweet girl he'd come to know. After torturing, teasing, manipulating, and fucking him to the brink of insanity, here she was. He grinned at her and nodded. His lips were gentle as they left soft kisses all up and down her neck. Rina sighed happily.

It was a long time again before their bodies finally separated. Buggy got up and fetched wet towels for them to clean up with. Rina changed the bedding while he wiped himself down. When the mess was tucked in a hamper and out of sight, Buggy laid back down, pulling a tired out Rina to him. She smiled, snuggling against his chest. Her finger entangled in the pretty blue locks that fell over his neck and shoulder in front of her. She fell asleep peacefully, locked in an embrace that she was sure was unbreakable. Not that she cared to escape. Buggy stayed awake for a little while longer, listening to the muffled ruckus above their heads. He tried hard to imagine why someone like her would have been cast away to die. She never did answer where she came from, seeming fearful or embarrassed about it. Whomever had chucked her off to die had clearly been a fool. Buggy silently promised himself and the girl in his arms that she would never be cast away again. In fact, he wasn't sure he was going to let her out of his grip for a long time to come.

Buggy fell asleep, smiling to himself. He'd not needed a battle to become victorious this time around.

**Author's Note:**** Hey, guys. I know what some of you might be thinking. Those who follow Master-Roku are probably wondering where this came from, seeing as she doesn't write anymore. Well, this is actually something she'd had in a notebook and allowed me (I'm a friend of hers) to type up to be posted. Her thoughts on this are below.**

** "I love One Piece. It's a ridiculous show with ridiculous characters and all that, and buggy himself is one of them. It always bothered me, though, that no one in all the stuff I've searched for about him, has really used his power to their advantage in a story. In mean, of ll people he could get really kinky!**

** So, as Rule 34 and others state, there must be porn of it. And now, there is. I hope you guys enjoy reading this work. I actually forgot about it being in that notebook. Smut really worked for me...*blush***


End file.
